


Jump on Board

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa meets a hot guy in the bar and takes his face for a ride. Porn, yo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump on Board

Lisa is so fucking drunk and the pretty boy in the leather jacket is making faces at her.

“You think you’re so smooth, don’t you?” she snorts, taking one more shot of tequila for good luck. She got her certification this morning, which means that she can actually afford her shithole apartment now. Life is looking up, even if it is currently spinning a bit.

Leather Jacket squints a little and she’s glad she’s not the only one a little off her game right now.

“You okay, Lis?” the bartender asks, 6’5” inches of biker tattoos flexing away, as he eyes Leather Jacket.

“I’m fine, Pete,” she waves at him. He’s dating her cousin Shelly, and a little over protective.

“So—" Leather Jacket starts, twisty little grin on that pretty mouth, but Lisa holds her hand up and cuts him off before he can spout anything dumb enough to turn her off.

“You wanna get outta here?” He moves to speak again, the dumbfounded look on his face making her snort again.

“Seriously, dude, don’t talk if you wanna get laid.”

Pete chuckles from behind the bar.

Luckily for Leather Jacket, her shithole apartment is a couple floors above the bar, so it’s easy enough to drag him upstairs. They aren’t in the door more than a few seconds before he’s pressing her up against the wall and mouthing kisses down the side of her neck.

She pushes him off and bites her lip, giving him as good a look as possible with the moonlight coming through the window.

“Take off the jacket and show me what I’m working with,” Lisa directs, and is rewarded with a grin that could probably get the guy modeling jobs if he wasn’t the type that had knuckles covered in calluses.

He peels the leather jacket off, sliding it down his arms like a fucking stripper, and lays it down on her dresser, like it’s important or something. She’s a foot away but she can smell it, leather and motor oil and sweat under cologne. She can feel her panties getting wet just from the scent alone, and ain’t that a good sign about how this night is going to go.

He manages to get himself bare-chested, and then she’s crowding him this time, getting all up in his space and wrapping her arms around his neck before pressing her face into it. She licks down the length of it, tasting the slight moisture beading around his Adam’s apple, which moves against her lips when he swallows hard.

She pulls back with a tiny grin and pushes him towards the bed. Once, twice, three times, and he’s bouncing down on to her mattress like every wet dream she’s had since she figured out what her clit is for.

“You don’t mess around, do you?” he says, and his face is a mixture of both surprise and awe, so she just smirks in return and straddles his lap.

“I am drunk,” she states, kissing him once, chastely, on the mouth. “I am employed.” One more kiss. “And you are hot.” Kiss, with a chuckle from him return. “So, fuck yeah, I don’t mess around.”

“That’s my girl,” he murmurs, before sliding big, warm hands up her thighs to tug up her skirt. He grinds her down onto his denim-clad cock, which is bulging obscenely and impressively up against her ass.

She bends forward to kiss him for real, opens his mouth up with her tongue and gives him just a moment to catch up before she’s pulling his head back and taking what she wants. It’s hot, teeth clacking and strands of spit folding around their tongues as they battle for dominance. She grinds against him, strip of lace covering her pussy riding up as it gets thin with wetness.

She pulls back just enough, keeping the puffy pout of his lower lip between her teeth as she goes. He follows her with his tongue and she suddenly needs it inside of her as soon as fucking possible.

Lisa bats his hands away and slides up his body, rubbing her pussy juice up along his chest as she goes, marking her territory. She hovers just over his chin and reaches down to slide the thong aside so the meat of her cunt is right there hovering over the heat of his mouth.

“No hands,“ she whispers and sees him nod almost imperceptibly at the same time that his tongue reaches out and licks along her folds for the first time.

She shivers, holding as still as she can, trying to summon up a control that tequila and lust is trying hard to damper.

She swivels down then in a little figure eight movement, riding just the tip of his tongue, which is quivering almost as badly as her thigh muscles. She presses one hand against the wall behind the bed for support and dips down a little. He stays still, letting her set the pace, giving over his tongue and mouth and face like the best kind of sacrifice.

At this angle, his bottom of his nose is bumping up against her clit just so and if Lisa wasn’t so turned on she might worry about how the poor guy is breathing. Fortunately he seems like a talented guy, and when he points his tongue just so and starts fucking her with it like a little dick, she stops caring about anything that’s not _oh god like that._

She slams both hands on the wall now, and starts riding him for all she’s worth, her thigh muscles screaming at her almost as badly as how her pussy is pulsing around the guy’s tongue. She’s so wet, pussy juice all over the guy’s face like an oil slick, but it makes the slide so smooth and sweet.

She hears a squelching sound and it’s so filthy, so hot, that she digs down into him, rubbing her clit against that swollen mouth until her body gives up and she starts shaking with her orgasm.

He finally breaks her rule and grabs her ass with both hands, bringing her down even harder onto his face and rubbing her cunt back and forth along the pad of his tongue until she’s so sensitive that she has to pull herself off just to stop from vibrating out of her skin.

Lisa collapses on the bed next to him and takes a moment to catch her breath before looking over at him with sleepy eyes.

The guy is laying there, rubbing his fingers over her pussy juice where it’s smeared _all over his face,_ sucking them into his mouth at every pass like it’s the best tasting shit he’s ever ate.

“I’m Dean,” the guy says absently, running his wet thumb over his gums.

Poor fucker didn’t even get his jeans off yet.

Lisa smirks. Today is _awesome._


End file.
